regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 120
Recap Day 21 Ashenholdt. Leon is hiding up in his inn room, hiding from the Goldsmith's Union, Thano, and the authorities regarding his magic learning. Leon fails to learn Read Magic. Day 22 Leon fails to learn Chill Touch. Day 23 Leon goes up to the innkeeper asking about nearby ports he can visit to leave the Southern Islands. The innkeeper mentions Westport to the west. The way to get to Westport is down river from the Loche. Leon looks into returning to Asheloch. Before leaving town, Leon gets some new clothes, brown robes, looking a lot like a friar. He also gets a straw sunhat at well. Leon then goes to find a ferry to the Loch. He sees a wanted poster of himself for the murders she did in Asheloch, which he had forgotten about. He pulls his hat low and buys a ticket on the ferry. While on the ferry, Leon wants to play some games of chance, but runs into Fanno. Fanno talks with Leon, and the people around him appear oblivious. Fanno offers Leon a game of chance, if Leon wins, he keeps the dice, if he loses he still pays Fanno the gold, and not playing is an automatic loss. Leon rolls the dice and loses, then Fanno vanishes along with all the Gold Coins in Leon's Pouch. Around Leon, the people are still oblivious to these going ons. For the rest of the trip Leon avoids everyone else on the ferry. That evening the ferry pulls into Asheloch. A person on the ferry tells Leon if he pays for another 2 faires, he can stay on board and ride the ferry down to Westport. Leon can afford one more ticket, so pays for that at least. Leon falls asleep on the ferry as it travels across the loch. Day 24 Leon wakes up and the ferry arrives at the next stop, a village on the west side of the Loch, Willowswitch. He is kicked off the ferry since he can't afford the next ticket. Leon disembarks and looks for the largest house in Willowswitch to rob and sees a Manor House on the hill. Leon then heads over to the tavern, Sea Scum, to gather intelligence. The local drunk doesn't know anything about the manor house. The bartender says a Lord Winthrop lives in the manor. Leon goes up to the manor house, giving the story that he is applying for a job to be a butler. The guards of the manor house don't let Leon in. Leon first asks about becoming a butler, then a man at arms. Leon challenges one of the man-at-arms to prove his strength, but is ignored. Leon talks with a guard in town, and finds out that the manor house doesn't have a knight. Leon makes a plan to frame someone. Leon spends the rest of the day drinking on the docks, spending the last of his copper. That night Leon follows the one dock guard and follows him to his home. Leon casts shocking grasp and attacks the guard. Leon then realises there were witnesses. Leon evades them and heads back to the tavern. The drunk is still in the tavern, and Leon lures the drunk outside, then beats him unconscious. Leon realises again there are witnesses. Leon abandons his plan and throws the drunk into the water, the flees the scene. Leon flees the town and heads towards the Manor House. Leon decides to wait outside the Manor House walls, waiting for them to be alerted, so he can sneak in after they leave. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes